The OC, Welcolme To The Dark Side
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: Basado en la serie del mismo nombre, esta es mi humilde versión al estilo de Harry Potter de una de mis series favoritas.. espero que les guste.TERCER CAPITULO: THE GAMBLE DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Premiere

CPITULO UNO

PREMIERE!  
  
**Ryan Atwood: Harry Potter  
  
Seth Cohen: Ron Weasley  
  
Marissa Cooper: Ginny Weasley (en este caso Cooper pq no van a tener el mismo apellido no??)  
  
Summer Roberts: Hermione Granger  
  
Luke Ward: Draco Malfoy  
  
Sandy Cohen: Arthur Weasley  
  
Kirsten Cohen: Molly Weasley  
  
Anna Stern: Luna Loovegood**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Vamos Harry no seas un cobarde!  
  
-¿Tu crees que esto funcione Dudley?  
  
-¡Claro que si!  
  
Dursley con un fierro rompió la luna del auto para abrirlo, entró y le abrió la puerta a Harry, los dos estaban a punto de arrancar cuando de pronto se escucharon unas sirenas..  
  
-Diablos!, dijo Dudley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba sentado esperando a su abogado defensor, estaba en la penitenciaría (carcel) y como era menor de edad sin antecedentes quería saber como se alejaba de ahí. Después de un rato entró el abogado, un señor pelirrojo, un poco gordito y bonachón  
  
-Harry Potter ¿no?  
  
-Usted es el que me va a sacar de aquí ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
  
-(comenzó a revisar unos papeles, el expediente de Harry) pues no tienes ningún antecedente policial, tu promedio en los TIMOS es de 6.8, nada mal...¿cómo pudiste hacer eso, siendo tan inteligente?  
  
-¿cómo está Dudley?  
  
-Pues a el le van a dar de 3 a 8 años ¿el ya había estado en la carcel antes no es así?  
  
-¿Y que me va a pasar a mi?  
  
-Pues solamente tiene que venir tu apoderado a recogerte, ya firmé tu salida.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Harry y su abogado estaban esperando a que su tío viniera a recogerlo, después de unos minutos el llegó.  
  
-Potter, POR TU CULPA AHORA DUDLEY ESTA PRESO ¿cómo se te ocurre niño idiota?!  
  
-Buenas tardes señor Dusley, soy Arthur Weasley el abogado de Harry  
  
-Lo hubiese dejado pudrirse ahí.. Vámonos Potter AHORA!! Pero antes de que Harry se vaya con su tio, Arthur le dio algo  
  
-Mi tarjeta, si necesitas algo llámame, estoy para lo que sea  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Harry se montó en el auto con Vernon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Como puedes hacerle esto a Dudley!  
  
-Espero que estés feliz Potter, le van a dar 5 años de cárcel..  
  
-El solo se lo busc  
  
-El solo es un niño Potter-dijo Petunia  
  
-No esto es el colmo.. TE ME LARGAS, agarra tus cosas y lárgate.  
  
-Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Adios!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba en un teléfono público, tratando de localizar a alguien  
  
-¿No crees Michael que me puedo quedar a dormir?, solo por hoy ¿no?, beno adios  
  
llamó así a varios "amigos" hasta que de su bolsillo sacó la tarjeta de Weasley..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaba en la casa de Weasley, muy bonita por cierto.. era una mansión realmente.  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
-¡Arthur este chico no es seguro! ¿cómo se te ocurrió traerlo?, ¿ no pensaste en Ron?  
  
-Si, pero su tió lo botó de su casa, no tiene a donde ir, solo por hoy ¡vamos Molly! –vio que ella se iba- ¿a dónde vas?  
  
-El chico va a necesitar sábanas limpias, una toalla y un cepillo de dientes.  
  
-Gracias, Molly.  
  
Ya estaba en la casa de la piscina, donde iba a dormir. Parecía una mini- departamento, solo que comparado con la casa era minúsculo.  
  
-Gracias señor Weasley  
  
En ese instante entró Molly Weasley  
  
-Harry, ella es mi esposa Molly, Molly, el es Harry.  
  
-Un gusto-habló Molly  
  
-El mio  
  
-Bueno dejemos a Harry solo, supongo que debes descansar, mañana conocerás a Ron. Buenas Noches- y los dos se retiraron del cuarto, dejando a Harry solo quien al instante quedo dormido

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, había tenido la mejor nochje de su vida, esa cama de verdad que era muy confortable..caminó hacia la cocina para servirse algo de comer y vio a alguien  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
El chico era pelirrojo, del mismo tamaño que Harry con ojos azules, y tenía un pijama de algún comic, por las figuritas en el, estaba jugando con una consola de videojuegos  
  
-¿Quieres Jugar?  
  
-Bueno  
  
Así estuvieron jugando varias horas hasta que los padres de Ron, así se llamaba el chico, despertaron.  
  
-Ron, ¿qué estan haciendo jugando?.. ¿por qué no le muestras a Harry el vecindario?  
  
-Vamos en el velero  
  
-Bueno.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un rato estando en alta mar, al fin Ron habló -¿Te gusta el velero?  
  
-Esta muy bueno.  
  
-¿Sabes? Pienso irme a Tahiti con el al finalizar el año, por mi cuenta.. conocer otros sitios, estar solo en alta mar.. espero que la chica a la que nombre el velero venga conmigo  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Hermione... pero se que ella nunca me va a hacer caso  
  
-¿Has intentado hablar con ella?  
  
-Ella no sabe ni que existo..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Justo cuando llegaron, Arthur estaba volviendo de surfear, con una tabla enorme a propósito  
  
-¡Ron!- lo llamó desde lejos  
  
-¿Papá?  
  
-Apúrate en desembarcar tus cosas que tu madre quiere que vayamos al desfile de modas.  
  
-¿Para ver a toda esa gente?, no pap  
  
-Pero es un evento importante para tu madre así que tienes que ir. Harry tu también estas invitado.  
  
Cuando Arthur se había marchado.  
  
-Odioso desfile..  
  
-Ayer una chica...Ginny.. me invitó a ese desfile.  
  
-Espera, espera, ¿Ginny Cooper?, ¿mi vecina?.. te invitó a ti que recién te conoce y a mi no me habla, y eso que soy su vecino desde hace 10 años..  
  
-¿A si?  
  
-Ella es la mejor amiga de Hermione.. de repente tu te hables con ella.. y ella te la presente y tu me la presentas a mi.  
  
-No lo creo  
  
-Vamos amigo...  
  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer.  
  
-Exelente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaban en el famoso desfile de modas, Arthur y Molly Weasley con Julie y Jimmy Cooper estaban sentados en una mesa al costado de la pasarela, mientras que Ron y Harry se sentaron con unos niños de 10 o 9 años  
  
-¿Y que tal Adam?, ¿pudiste conseguir la edición de Superman?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Jimmy Cooper, un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo rojizo, de tez colorada, con ojos azules claros, estaba echado en su oficina, trabajando, cuando tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Ginny, cariño.  
  
Ginny bajó corriendo desde su habitación a abrir la puerta, era una chica de pelos rojizos, ojos azules como su padre, era la perfecta mezcla de sus padres, con el carácter de el, pero con la actitud y el sentido de la moda como ella.  
  
-¿qué desean?  
  
Eran dos hombres del gobierno, muy serios, típicos de ellos.  
  
-¿esta su padre?  
  
-No, el es un hombre muy ocupado, además esta de viaje.  
  
-Bueno, cuando vuelva dígale que nos llame ¿esta bien?  
  
-Hasta luego señores  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
Cerró la puerta, se dirigió donde su padre y le entregó la tarjeta que los señores le dieron.  
  
-Gracias cariño.  
  
-Cuando quieras pap  
  
lo que no sabía Ginny, era que su padre había estafado a algunos de sus clientes, y lo habían enjuiciado al gobierno, para dejarlo en bancarrota y desaparecerlo del mapa.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había comenzado el desfile, y en ese instante Ginny estaba pasando, estaba espectacular.., con un vestido largo de noche, de tiras, color morado... hermosa ella, saludó a Harry.., lo que el no se había dado cuenta que el novio de esta, Draco, estaba viendo la escenita, no con la mejor cara que digamos. El era un chic adinerado, típico deportista de Orange County, alto de pelo rubio, ojos grises, el mas popular del vecindario.. pero novio de Ginny Cooper desde que eran adolescentes. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había acabado el desfile y cuando todos iban saliendo, se le acercó una chica de pelos castaños y ondulados, estaba tostada al parecer por el sol, venía nerviosa.  
  
-¿Tu eres el chico que esta donde los Weasley, no?  
  
-Si  
  
-Mira va a haber una fiesta en la casa de playa de Hannah, si quieres puedes caer por ahí.. tu sabes.. divertirnos un poco  
  
-¿ y tu eres..?  
  
-Hermione Granger, soy amiga de Ginny, la vecina de los Weasley.. ¿entonces vas?  
  
-Si, claro, tal vez  
  
-Excelente, nos vemos.  
  
Harry se acercó a donde Ron, quien se estaba despidiendo de los mismos chiquillos ocn los quienes se habían sentado.  
  
-Eh.. Ron, va a haber una fiesta en la casa de una tal Hannah.. ¿vamos?  
  
-Hermione puede estar ahí... ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La fiesta... bueno a eso si se le puede llamar fiesta, estaba toda la juventud de Newport Beach.. solo que se mostraba lo "inocentes" que eran, esto lo digo con todo el cinismo posible.  
  
Chicos sentados en círculos fumando marihuana, otros tomando cervezas mientras que algunos bailaban desenfrenadamente..  
  
-Bienvenido al lado oscuro-dijo Ron  
  
Harry estaba apartado en una esquina mirando a Ginny, estaba ella disfrutando con sus amigas, ninguna señal de Malfoy por ahí..ella también lo miraba de reojo, como el no daba señales de acercarse ella dio el primer paso.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿qué te parece la fiesta?  
  
-Buena..  
  
-la verdad que.. –pero justo Hannah interrumpió la conversación, dejando a Harry solo, lo que hizo que este vaya afuera a tomar aire.  
  
Antes de que esto sucediera Draco, vio a una chica de menor edad.. Sarah, a la quienn sedujo para llevarla por ahí.  
  
Harry vio como Draco estaba con la chica, la chica estaba gritando piediendo que la suelten, Draco estaba rodeándola con sus amigos. Asi que Harry decidió darle un puñete a Draco.  
  
-¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?! Porque no vuelves al lugar de donde viniste.  
  
Y le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo en el piso, cuando Ron fue a ayudar a Harry uno de los amigos de Malfoy le dio tremendo puñete, que lo alejó, Harry y Draco estuvieron pelándose por varios minutes, hasta que Ron, paró a Harry.  
  
-Vámonos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-COMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE EN UNA PELEA, ESTAS LOCO!  
  
-Mamá, no fue nada importante.. Harry le dio su merecido a Malfoy.  
  
-Y TODAVÍA TE ALEGRAS?!  
  
-Señora Weasley, yo lo siento.  
  
-NO CHICO, LO SIENTO PERO TU TE VAS DE ESTA CASA...-se calmó un poco- lo siento Harry pero tu no te puedes quedar aquí.. has puesto en peligro la vida de mi hijo...  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-¡Mamá no puedes hacer eso!  
  
-Harry, yo te llevo de vuelta a Chino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en la antigua casa de Harry, la de los Dursleys, pero cuando Harry entra, ve la casa vacía, sin ningún mueble..  
  
-Petunia, Vernon, Dudley!-comenzó a gritar Harry,  
  
Pero ellos no estaban..se habían ido  
  
-Vamos te llevo a casa. 

EEEEEEY AL FIN!!! Desde hace tiempo quise hacer esto.. (gracias a ) pq sino no se como diablos me iba a acordar de todo!) bueno espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews y opinen si les gusta o no...  
  
SALUDOS!  
  
Lil Sonis


	2. The Model Home

CPITULO DOS

THE MODEL HOME  
  
**Ryan Atwood: Harry Potter  
  
Seth Cohen: Ron Weasley  
  
Marissa Cooper: Ginny Weasley (en este caso Cooper pq no van a tener el mismo apellido no??)  
  
Summer Roberts: Hermione Granger  
  
Luke Ward: Draco Malfoy  
  
Sandy Cohen: Arthur Weasley  
  
Kirsten Cohen: Molly Weasley  
  
Anna Stern: Luna Loovegood  
**  
-Este si es un día maravilloso ¿no Harry?  
  
-Si  
  
Estaban los dos en la piscina de la casa, que tenía un terminación como de catarata.. hermosa, alrededor era un pequeño jardín el cual tenía algunas sillas de playa y en donde el señor Weasley practicaba golf.  
  
Mientras tanto Molly Weasley estaba hablando por teléfono con su padre.  
  
-Papá pero tenemos que vender el terreno en la nueva urbanización!, ¿sabes que? Hablamos después papá nos vemos.. si si esta bien.. adiós.- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Arthur.- ¿Qué va a pasar con Harry si no encontramos a sus tíos?  
  
-Pues eso significaría que tendrían que buscarle un tutor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los Weasleys están sentados en el comedor principal para tener su última cena con Harry, después de comer Ryan y Arthur conversan  
  
-Bueno entonces el sábado nos veremos con el trabajador social  
  
-¿Y que sabe de lo de mi tutor?  
  
-Pues todavía no sabemos con exactitud cuan pronto tendrás un tutor, de todas maneras yo te mantendré informado.  
  
-Papá, ¿por qué Harry no se puede quedar aquí simplemente?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Ya hablamos de eso Ronald  
  
a Ron no le cabía en la cabeza de que Harry no pudiera quedarse con ellos. Era tan frustrante encontrar a tu único amigo y que se vaya de pronto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mas tarde esa noche Harry no puede dormir, empaca sus cosas para irse de la Casa Weasley (en The O.C es Casa Cohen en castellano todavía XD XD) pero se encuentra con Ron  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Vuelve a la casa Ron  
  
-¿Tienes idea a donde vas?, ¿algún plan quizá?  
  
-Eh.. no. Ron anda a dormir.  
  
-Esta bien, pero yo si tengo un plan para mantenerte escondido..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba esperando que Ron baje con algunas cosas en la acera de la casa Weasley, cuando de pronto, llegó Ginny.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Hola.  
  
-¿Qué haces ahí?  
  
-Eh, nosotros..  
  
En eso llegó Ron.  
  
-Ginny, hola.  
  
-Ron.. ¿no?. Hola. ¿a dónde van ustedes tan misteriosos?

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban en el auto de esta, quien decidió llevarlos a donde ellos quisieran, cosa que Ron se negó a divulgar.  
  
El destino: una de las mansiones que Molly Weasley estaba construyendo en la nueva urbanización. Ron piensa que es el lugar perfecto para que Harry se esconda. Mientras Ron esta patinando en la piscina vacía de la casa Harry y Ginny comienzan a hablar de sus familias, al parecer los dos vienen casi del mismo ambiente familiar.  
  
-¿Así que tu también tienes un primo odioso?  
  
-Pues si, pero mi tia es un encanto..  
  
En eso el celular de Ginny sonó, era Draco quien le decía que vaya a la fiesta porque estaba un poco aburrida. (ah si Ginny se dirigía a una fiesta)  
  
-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.  
  
En eso Ron se acercó.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya compañero, pero mañana nos vemos ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Si yo tambien vengo para pasar un buen rato.  
  
-Esta bien, nos vemos

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¿QUE QUE? Molly no puede ser esto posible, Harry no puede haberse ido  
  
-Pues lo esta.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo un somnoliento Ron quien entraba a la cocina  
  
-Harry ha desaparecido.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo fue eso posible?  
  
-No tenemos la mínima idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya eran como las 10 de la mañana cuando Ron y Ginny fueron a la "Casa Harry" para acompañarlo, de pronto se armó una conversación entre Ron y Ginny muy animada, la chica popular del Harbor High School y el "nerdie" del cole tenían los mismos gustos en música y películas ¿cómo odiar a la chica popular del cole si tienen los mismo gustos?  
  
-Claro que el punk es lo mejor, Ron  
  
-Claro que el rock/pop esta bueno, aunque un poco sobre escuchado  
  
-Si, Rooney es lo máximo.  
  
-¡Son mi banda favorita!

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hora del almuerzo, había de todo gracias al restaurante del puerto y bueno, a Ron y Ginny que fueron a comprar las cosas. Estaban almorzando de lo mas tranquilo planificando lo que iban a hacer, cuando de pronto, vieron a Draco y su pandilla con todas las intenciones de entrar a la Casa Harry  
  
-¿Y ahora que diablos hacemos?  
  
-Déjenmelo a mi  
  
Ginny salió de la casa a distraer a Draco mientras que Ron y Harry se escabullían por la parte de atrás, pero el plan fracasó, Draco vio a Harry y Ron  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí tu?-se dirigió a Harry  
  
Y sin mas pensarlo Draco le tiró un puñete en el estómago a Harry, pero Harry vivo, le dio uno mas fuerte a Draco y se alejó de ahí corriendo con Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Volviendo a Casa Weasley las cosas se va complicando poco a poco, Arthur no encuentra ni a Harry ni a Ron y la situación se va volviendo cada vez mas frustrante, con el día en el que Harry tiene que ir a un orfanato llegando.  
  
Bueno, la situación esta cada vez mas terrible, Molly Weasley y Jimmy Cooper (su ex novio y ahora padre de Ginny y esposo de Julie) fueron a la mansión para que Jimmy viera el terreno.  
  
-Vengan escondámonos por allá-sugirió Ginny  
  
Lo único que no pudieron ver los chicos era que Molly le estaba dando a Jimmy 1,000,000 prestados y eso llevaba la situación a un nivel mucho mayor....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mas tarde esa noche, la elite joven de Newport Beach estaba en otra de sus fiestas, los populares, en onda y lindos estaban que hablaban muy mal de Harry.  
  
-¿Saben que? Yo digo que a ese chico lo único que va a tener es dolor...  
  
-Draco tiene razón  
  
Ginny estaba muy molesta con todo eso, y decidió irse.. adivinen donde.. SIII se dirigió en su Range Rover a la "Casa Harry" para verlo en su ultima noche ahí, ya que al día sgte iban a ir los constructores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Harry, yo me quiero quedar aquí.  
  
-Ginny, eso es imposible  
  
-Somos de dos mundos diferentes, no le veo futuro a esto.  
  
-No, no lo somos.  
  
Ginny se va, sin saber lo que el futuro le deparará a Harry y sin saber que Draco la ha estado siguiendo y que esta esperando cuando entrar en la mansión con sus amigotes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco y sus amigos entran a la "casa" a confrontar a Harry, y bueno, típico de Draco, en vez de hablar como gente civilizada, decidió que el mejor plan a utilizar eran.. ¡los golpes!  
  
-Eso te pasa por meterne con nuestras chicas-dijo Draco después de haberle metido un bueno puñete  
  
Lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que por estar peleándose por Ginny, Draco y Harry habían botado una vela encendida y la casa del millón de dólares estaba quemándose.  
  
-¡Toma esta!-Draco Noqueó a Harry y se largó, pero algo de culpabilidad en el hizo que regresara para dejarlo afuera en el piso, para no dejarlo calcinado

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los policías y los Weasleys estaban afuera de la casa en cenizas.  
  
-Creo que esto es en parte mi culpa.-dijo Ron  
  
Mientras tanto Harry estaba en la carretera pidiendo con dedo que alguien lo lleve fuera de Newport Beach. En eso Draco vio a Harry en la carretera, ¡al fin! Ya que lo había estado buscando por horas. Se estacionó donde Harry y sin bajarse del coche habló.  
  
-Potter  
  
-¿Qué quieres Draco?  
  
-Mira, te lo voy a decir sin rodeos, no le digas a nadie que yo tengo la culpa de que esa casa se haya incendiado.. va a ser mejor para los dos, porque si tu hablas, te hundes conmigo  
  
-No te preocupes Malfoy.  
  
-Eso espero, súbete que te llevo donde los Cohen

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo Ron al ver que su amigo estaba en la puerta de su casa.- ¿Draco?  
  
Cuando Ron abrió la puerta se vieron unos 4 policías que estaba charlando con los Weasleys.  
  
-Harry Potter, Policía de Los Angeles –el policía dijo esto sacando su placa-necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el incendio en la Mansión de la Av.Madison  
  
-Disculpe-habló Draco-pero fue un accidente, no pensé que esto iba a ocurrir  
  
-Entonces los dos me tiene que acompañar a la estación  
  
Los policías se llevaron a Draco y Harry para que declaren dejando a los Weasleys con muchas preguntas sin responder.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOOOLAS!! Aki el segundo capítulo de su tele-fic favorito!! XD XD XD bueno antres que todo quiero avisarles que YO NO VI ESTE CAPITULO por lo cual si ven que algo no coincide con lo que sucedió en la serie es pq todo esto lo hice gracias al episode guide de pero igual espero que les guste..ahora respondo Reviews.  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Yo tb pensé hacer una con los merodeadores, pero como que no manejo mucho esa parte de Hp asi que hice una con ellos, QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO si, los Cooper van a ser todos igual menos Ginny (es que si se apellidaban iguales iba a ser medio.. raro) seh yo tb quiero que aparezca Anna, la verdad ella es lo máximo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, Saludos. Lil Sonis  
  
Zafiro: aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste y espero tu tu review! Saludos, Lil Sonis.  
  
Carol: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi adaptación. ¿Viste desde ahí? Bueno ese capítulo me encantó, lo malo que Julie se quedó con Caleb. Pero habrá que esperar la 2° temporada para ver que sucede... Saludos, Lil Sonis  
  
Bueno espero sus Reviews!! Saludos Lil Sonis


	3. The Gamble

EPISODIO 3

"THE GAMBLE"

**Ryan Atwood: Harry Potter**

**Seth Cohen: Ron Weasley**

**Marissa Cooper: Ginny Weasley (en este caso Cooper pq no van a tener el mismo apellido no??)**

**Summer Roberts: Hermione Granger**

**Luke Ward: Draco Malfoy**

**Sandy Cohen: Arthur Weasley**

**Kirsten Cohen: Molly Weasley**

**Anna Stern: Luna Loovegood**

La penitenciaría. Un sitio muy frío, pero bueno Harry ya está acostumbrado a ello, volvió ahí después del incidente de la "Casa Harry", Draco también esta ahí ¿pueden creerlo? Un Malfoy en la cárcel, ya quisiera verlo...creo que hasta pagaría por verlo sufrir (pagaría solamente por verlo XD XD)

Bueno, no nos desviemos, Arthur ha ido al sitio en cuestión para visitar a Harry, la compañía de Molly ha retirado los cargos hacia los dos chicos.

-¿Entonces me puedo ir?- dijo Harry

-Bueno si y no, vas a tener una audiencia de aquí a 60 o 30 días mínimo. Así que estás en libertad condicional, pero para sacarte de aquí necesitamos encontrar a tu tía.

* * *

En la central Weasley, Ron todavía sigue molesto con su madre, pues ellos no quieren alojar a Harry en su casa y lo dejan en la cárcel

-Mamá, pero ¿tu no sabes lo que es una cárcel?

-Si, pero yo no soy la madre de Harry

-Mamá, su madre esta muerta

-Bueno, no soy familiar de el, además sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

-No se como puedes ser así mamá.

-Ron tu estas castigado, vuelve a tu cuarto

* * *

-¿Y a que hora viene las damas?

Las "amigas" de Molly, incluida Julie Cooper la madre de Ginny, eran parte del comité organizador que se encargaba de hacer fiestas de caridad para los enfermos de sida, cáncer o esas enfermedades mortales, claro que lo hacían porque eso estaba de moda, y por hacerse las "buenitas"

-No tardará en venir

-Entonces, yo me voy a surfear.

-Arthur...

-Solo estaba bromeando.

En eso sonó el timbre, Molly fue a abrir la puerta y eran todas las señoras del comité, a la cabeza estaba Julie Cooper.

-Hola Molly, estamos listas para la acción- dijo Julie.

-Hola.. pasen

Dentro, Arthur Weaskey fue a la sala a recibir a las señoras, antes de salir.

-¡Señoras! (bueno si ven The OC conocerán ese "señoras", todo alegre.)

-¡Arthur!- saludó Julie.

* * *

Las señoras estaban conversando y decidiéndose de cual sería el tema para la fiesta de caridad de esa noche, era todo un alboroto, ideas vienen, ideas van, hasta que Molly no puede aguantar mas

-Discúlpenme, voy a servir mas Brandy.

Lo que Molly hizo en realidad fue, servirse una copa de vino y sentarse en una de las sillas de su terraza.

Mientras tanto, Ron no aguantaba mas, estaba encerrado en su cuarto, con sus cómics, su computadora iMac última actualización, su iTune, pero estaba aburrido (alguien podría estar aburrido con esos insignificantes y caros avances de la tecnología).. tenía que sacar a Harry de ese lugar, de cualquier forma. Iba a Escapar, estaba decidido, iba a ver a Harry, y si es posible a sacarlo de ahí.

Ya estaba a unos metros de estar afuera de la Casa Weasley, pero en el plan non estaba de que Molly no estaría ahí, sentada en el jardín trasero de la casa.

-¿Ronald, se puede saber a donde vas?

-diablos-pensó Ron- Voy a ver a Harry, y aunque digas que no puedo mamá, pienso que Harry no se merece estar en ese lugar.

-Mira Ron, hice todo lo que pude, le retiré todos los cargos, y déjame decirte que convencer a mi padre no fue tan fácil, además no soy la madre de Harry, y, hasta que no la encontremos el no podrá salir de ahí, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ley. Además ya contraté a alguien para que busque a la tía de Harry ¡Después que me quemó una casa que estaba a punto de venderse!

-Pues puedes ir conmigo a la penitenciaría, aunque sea a visitarlo. ¿no?

Molly estaba a punto de responder cuando Julie apareció.

-Molly, ya escogimos el tema ¡Noche de Casino!

-Dame un minuto-dijo Molly hablándole a su hijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione estaban en la casa de la primera pasando el rato, siendo chicas en el cuarto de esta, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ginny

-Ginny, ¿quien es?- Dijo Hermione a lo lejos, desde el baño de Ginny

-¡Un momento Mione!, Ron ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno vine para ver si quería ir conmigo a visitar a Harry.

Ginny estaba con la puerta abierta así que de pronto salió Hermione en ropa interior lo que dejó a Ron un poco shockeado

-Mira Ron, no puedo ir, las cosas entre Draco y yo van de mal en peor, esto podría ser fatal para mi relación, si Draco se entera..

-Esta bien..

* * *

En la penitenciaría estaban Harry y Ron hablando, Molly estaba en la puerta del salón de visitas, viendo el "panorama", pero en eso un interno comienza a hablarle a Molly de una manera irrespetuosa.

-Eh cariño!, como estas nena?

-Cállate Parkins

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Es tu novia?

-No, pero no le faltes el respeto

-Si no es tu novia entonces deja de joder, eh nena,, ¿no quieres venirte conmigo?

-Te he dicho que no le faltes el respeto

-Esta bien Harry, no pasa nada

-¿Qué dices mamacita, vamos?

Esto sacó a Harry de quicio y comenzó a pegarle al tipo, pero esto no duró por mucho tiempo ya que le guardia los separó y los devolvió a sus celdas.

-Te voy a matar Potter.

¿Como que ya es momento de sacarlo de ahí no mamá?

* * *

Arthur acababa de llegar a casa, cuando escuchó dos voces provenientes de la sala, uan guerra digitalizada se estaba jugando ahí, Arthur ya iba a castigar a Ron por estar jugando videojuegos mientras el esta castigado cuando vio que este tenía un compañero.

-¿Harry?

En otro lado Arthur y Molly estaban discutiendo la venida de Harry.

-Arthur tu no entiendes, al pobre chico lo tratan como basura ah

-Pero le estas dando falsas esperanzas al chico, no puedes sacarlo de la cárcel para que al final tenga que volver porque no encontramos a su tía.

-Pero no podemos llevarlo de nuevo ahí.

-Tampoco se puede quedar aqu

-Entonces no desempacaré mis cosas.-dijo Harry quien estaba escuchando todo.

* * *

Era el día en donde "La Noche de Casino" iba a llevarse a cabo, así que para ayudar a armarla Molly llevó a Ron y Harry, pero cuando llegaron vieron que la Señora Cooper había llevado a Ginny y Hermione, y para colmo Draco decidió también ir a ayudar, la pandilla esta junta!..solo que Draco sigue ignorando a Ginny..

-Anda Ginny, es tu novio, no creo que sea para tanto- habla Hermione

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó la pelirroja que dicho esto fue a tratar de entablar una conversación con su novio.. o bueno ¿seguían siendo novios?...

-Hola, Draco.. yo –pero esta fue interrumpida por la mirada de odio por parte de este y por su retirada, Ginny vió como Harry estaba llevando una de las mesas y pasó justo al lado de ella.. lo único que pasó en ese momento fue que Ginny y Harry se miraron con caras de "somos de dos mundos diferentes"

Por otra parte, Arthur estaba en la cafetería del local en donde se realizaba el evento, en eso escuchó a Juile Cooper hablando con una de sus "amigas", claro que Artie no se resiste y escucha la conversación

-No se como diablos Arthur Weasley puede traer a un criminal como ese aquí a la comunidad-dijo Julie

-Si, es un peligro para a sociedad

Arthur no perdió la oportunidad para volver a las damas a la realidad.

-Discúlpenme señoras, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, pero permítanme decirles que la comunidad desde hace mucho tiempo ha recibido personas de un sitio como el que viene Harry, como por ejemplo usted señora Cooper, usted es de Riverside que no es tan diferente que Chino..-pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió-discúlpenme señoras, un gusto conversar con usted

Era el investigador privado, habían encontrado a la tía de Harry.

Arthur fue a buscar a Petunia Evans, después de una charla muy larga el señor logró convencerla de que vaya a ver a su sobrino, así que ahí estaba Petunia con Arthur y Molly, cuando de pronto Harry llegó.

-Que hace ella aquí- fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio a su tía

* * *

Llegó la cena, y bueno estaban Los Weasley y los ¿Potter?, bueno dejémoslo así..cenando pacíficamente, pero conociendo a Harry, sobretodo después del 5to libro XD..., bueno, obvio que la cena no puede terminar así ¿no?

-Bueno Harry cuando era pequeño, era muy preguntó, de todo preguntaba-habló Petunia

-Ron también era así.. muy fregado jajaja-agregó Molly

Y así pasaron los padres hablando de la infancia de Ron y Harry hasta que este estalló.

-Me retiro

Petunia vió como el chico se marchaba hacia la casa de la piscina fastidiado por lo que fue tras de el.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Harry. Vamos, yo he cambiado

-Ah si?, porque haces creerle a la señora Weasley que mi infancia fue lo máximo, tu sabes que no lo fue, ademas eres una borracha incurable

-Harry, déjame probarte que he cambiado

-Eso espero, aunque no lo creo, siempre dices eso cuando Vernon se iba de viaje de negocios

* * *

Después de un paseo agradable por el candado, Harry y Petunia volvieron felices de la vida, decidios a irse.

-De verdad gracias por todo Molly

-Señora Weasley, fue un gusto

-Harry.. Petunia..¿por qué no se quedan para la fiesta? El comité del condado esta organizando una fiesta benéfica.. quizá ustedes quieran ir con nosotros.

-Molly.. yo la verdad que no tengo nada que ponerme

-Yo te puedo prestar algo, y Harry puede usar algo de Ron o Arthur.

-Bueno..¿qué te parece sobrino?

-Esta bien

-Entonces noche de Casino será.

* * *

Entraron todos al casino falso que habían preparado los del comité y Petunia comienza a apostar fuerte y ganar fuerte, Harry esta preocupado por que Petunia puede estar teniendo demasiada diversión, pero esta ve a Ginny sola, mirándolos.

-Deberías ir con tu amiga.

-No tía, no te puedo dejar sola

-Yo estaré bien, anda con tu amiga

-Está bien

De ahí la diversión comienza, Draco esta con Ginny tratando de volver y Harry empieza a apostar, de ahí la señora Cooper le agradece a Arthur por el millón de dólares que le prestó, claro irónicamente y para colmo de males Arthur no sabía nada de eso. Para rematarla Harry le dice a Draco que es él quien Ginny quiere, lo que ocasiona que estos vuelvan.. ah! Y Petunia ordenó un 7&7

Después de unas cuantas copas Molly decide hablar con Petunia.

-Deberías pararla Petunia

-¿ Porque no me dijiste que les diste a los Cooper un millón de dólares?- Arthur estaba decepcionado ya que Molly no le dijo nada de ello

-Arthur ellos están pasando por una situación difícil además..

Pero fueron interrumpidos por una Petunia borracha quien chocó con un mozo haciendo que este cayera con los vasos y se derramaran, todos los asistentes estaban mirándola y Harry corrió en su auxilio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era temprano en la mañana y Petunia ya estaba con sus cosas para irse, pero Molly la detuvo

-¿Ya te vas?

-Yo.. Harry no merece estar con alguien como yo

-Pero el necesita alguien que lo cuide

-Esa no seré yo, lo siento, hasta pronto

-hasta pronto

Harry quien se había levantado vio toda la escena, Petunia se marchó dejando a Harry y los Weasleys con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, y con decisiones difíciles que tomar...

* * *

HOOOLAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.. ya se vendrá lo bueno dentro de poco LA APRICION DE LUNA COMO ANNA! Me encanta Anna, es lo máximo.. bueno aki respondo los reviews:

Caludix Black: GRACIAS! La verdad tu review me inspiró a continuar, y eso del primer capítulo pues te cuento, lo vi la semana sgte que terminó la temporada y volvieron a repetir y cuando terminó me vine a la compu a escribir por eso esta casi exacto, bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, Saludos

Lil Sonis

Lelekasha: Espero que este capítulo te guste, Saludos

Lil Sonis

Sara Fénix Black: Yo tb ya quiero que Anna aparezca, la verdad pienso que se debió haber quedado con Seth, pero bueh.. que se le va a hacer, espero que te guste este caapítulo, Saludos

Lil Sonis

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!

Saludos a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews.. tanto les cuesta??

Lil Sonis


End file.
